Conventional graphics data copying techniques are handicapped by the limitations or restrictions of graphics hardware, such as when relying upon a three-dimensional (3D) graphics pipeline to copy one-dimensional (1D), two-dimensional (2D), and 3D memory regions from a system or video source to a destination in system or video memory. Such conventional techniques can be severely inefficient with regard to the use and waste of time, power, cache, etc., as they require running of a large number of processes and computations to perform the necessary copying tasks.